Alistair
Alistair is an English solitary nomadic vampire and a friend of Carlisle Cullen. He is gifted with a unique tracking ability that allows him to sense animate beings at a greater distance than most vampires can. Biography Early life Alistair grew up in England during the turbulent reign of Edward II, considered the weakest of the Plantagenet kings. Alistair's father was one of the barons who continually fought against the King's attempts to limit the power of the British Peerage. Throughout Alistair's youth, his father and older brother were embroiled in conspiracy after conspiracy as they tried to protect the rights of aristocracy and to gain a place of preeminence over the other barons. He lived quietly at the family's country estate with his mother and sisters. He had no interest in his father's schemes, preferred to hunt for sport and was considered the best hunter in the county. Also an avid falconer, keeping many birds and training them being his favorite pursuit. His father secretly formed an alliance with two other barons after the banishment of the king's favorite counselor. Alistair's brother was supposed to get a place in the counselor's position. However, after multiple betrayals on all sides, his brother was implicated in a plot to overthrow the king, and he and a few others were executed for treason. The charges were falsely created by another powerful aristocrat with an agenda that differed from Alistair's father's. His father became increasingly distrustful of the other barons and eventually became obsessed with vengeance and sought aid of the darkest forces of the occult while the rest of his family completely withdrew from society. Alistair planned to take care of his sisters if they remained unmarried for his brother's fatal mistake. One night, Alistair's father brought him into the secret tunnels of London, where many minor aristocrats were gathered. His father had planned to set him on the throne of England and swore Alistair would be the next Charlemagne. Shortly after explaining this plan, a man called Astaroth, whose true name was George, arrived. He didn't know that Astaroth was a vampire who had agreed to change Alistair into a vampire under his father's wishes. After giving him a few pointers, he bit Alistair. When his transformation was complete, Alistair slaughtered most of the peasants captured for him to feed on. After he was satiated, his father entered the cellar to explain the upcoming steps of becoming a vampire, but Alistair was too furious to listen and shoved him out of the way, accidentally killing him. He escaped the tunnels and ran back home, only to find his entire family gone. In a burst of insight, he realized that his father had given his family to Astaroth in exchange for his immortality. Totally devastated, he tried to seek comfort with the falcons, but they flew away in fear. Alistair left civilization that night and avoided all contact with humans, except when he hunted, and mistrusted everyone and everything that had to do with authority figures with a sense of paranoia. He first met Carlisle Cullen in the 17th century, and though they didn't talk much, Carlisle managed to make him respond a little bit before he left. From that point forward, they became friends of sorts, though Alistair could only stand a visit once a century or two. ''Breaking Dawn'' , Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Carlisle and Randall.]] Alistair briefly appears in Breaking Dawn. He agrees to be a witness for Renesmee and the Cullens, but only grudgingly. He keeps to himself through the month of waiting, mostly staying in the attic which is his 'favourite place to sulk'. He disappears before the Volturi arrive, fearing the Volturi will not accept the situation and find another excuse to eliminate the Cullens. He can also sense the number traveling with the Volturi. Despite his act, however, Alistair states that he cares too much for Carlisle to switch allegiance for self-preservation, choosing therefore to flee instead. After the situation is resolved peacefully, Carlisle asks Liam, Siobhan and Maggie to find him and tell him how it turned out, saying that he would "hate to think of him hiding under a rock for the next decade". Physical appearance Alistair is described as 6'2" ft tall, slender and dark-haired, with red vampire eyes. In the ''Breaking Dawn'' movie, he has dark blond hair and a beard. Personality He is described as having a misanthropic and brooding personality due to his last experiences as a human that twisted him. Alistair is deeply mistrustful of all authority and counts Carlisle as his closest acquaintance. However, he can't stand to visit more than once a century. During the events of Breaking Dawn, he leaves before the Volturi arrive to accuse the Cullens, despite his promise to act as a witness on their behalf. During Breaking Dawn he spends most of his time alone, as he can't stand large crowds for too long. Edward explains the reason he fled instead of siding with the Volturi is because despite the danger, he still cares for Carlisle, but not enough to face danger with him. As a human, he was skilled in hunting and preferred to be around his pet falcons than people. After he became a vampire, however, the falcons grew terrified of him and flew away, leaving him alone. After that, he only kept to himself and shunned all contact with vampires and humans (except when he was feeding). Powers and abilities: tracking sense Alistair's ability falls into the tracking category; he feels an elusive gravitational pull towards his target. However, his power is less efficient as it takes time for him to determine his target's location and he may never be able to catch up if the target is on the move. The one difference his power has from other more pronounced trackers is his ability to track an inanimate object. He seems to be able to ignore the pull if he wants to, as Bella pointed out that he could use it to run in the opposite direction from Demetri in Breaking Dawn. Film portrayal ]] Alistair is portrayed by English actor Joe Anderson in Breaking Dawn - Part 2. Appearances *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' Category:Minor characters Category:Vampires Category:Characters with special abilities Category:Nomads Category:Cullen witnesses